Finding the Light!
by BrainyPyscho
Summary: SLASH KM: A terrible thing happened five months ago and Max hasn't gotten over it. He has no friends and is used to that but when four guys come to his college with fast cars he finds himself drawn to their tough leader. REVISED!
1. Default Chapter

_**Authors Note: I put this up once before but I didn't get any reviews which is really sad so I'm trying it one more time so here you go. This is MAXKAI by the way.**_

_**Disclaimer: I own the plot and everything you don't recognise.**_

_**Warnings: Slash which means boy on boy don't like don't read.**_

_**Finding the light**_

_**Chapter one: Nice to meet you!**_

The waves lapped against the shore as the sun set giving everything in its path a majestic shine. It cause many a person to stop and gaze at the awe inspiring beauty, it would cause painters to come in their thousands to paint the scene in front of them, give many a writer inspiration but for one boy it just made him feel lonelier. Looking at how the sun shared its light with everything it wanted, at how many lovers would sit together enjoying the beautiful scene, yet here he was still in shadow all alone with no one to hold him. He pulled his knees up to his chest and held his around them as if trying to give himself some security, just looking out over the far reaching ocean and the way the setting sun was reflected in its surface. He sighed and laid his head on his arms closing his eyes as if to get rid of his loneliness but it didn't work. He was still as lonely as ever.

He continued to sit there at the edge of the cliff listening to the waves lapping against the shore and watching as the sun finally set and the moon rose. He loved the night and sat there gazing at the sprinkling of stars that shone from the inky blackness of the night sky. The night protected a person as lonely as he and he welcomed that, which was why every night he would come to this cliff and sit here just thinking things through. A soft breeze blew and the boy closed his eyes feeling the breeze pull through his hair like a lovers fingers and he sighed. He knew it was time to go home so giving one last longing look at the black ocean he stood up and walked away, the breeze blowing around him as if saying goodbye.

"Maxwell Tate where have you been all this time!" came the sharp screech of a banshee, which belonged to his mother. He winced. He knew he was in trouble he always was when she called him by his full name, or at least when she called him Maxwell, no one called him Maxwell anymore. Parents always seemed to do that call you by your full name when they were angry.

"I was sitting on the cliff," Max responded truthfully there was no point to hide it. He saw his mother's worried gaze as she took in his sad eyes that used to sparkle with happiness.

"Max it's been five months now maybe you should start getting on with your life," his mother stated softly hoping that her only son wouldn't blow up at her like he used to.

"I know mum, really I do but I'm tired so I'm going to go to bed," he stated not waiting for his mother to give him a reply. He dragged himself up the stairs and down the white hallway till he came to his bedroom. He walked into the orange and green room and looked at the mural of the purple tortoise above his bed. He felt a little bit better just by looking at the mural as if the tortoise was actually telling him he'd be all right.

"Night Draceil," Max stated not bothering to change and falling onto his bed and into the land of dreams.

"MAX TIME FOR COLLEGE!" came the annoying shout of his mother. Max awoke groaning. Maybe he should kill his mother then he wouldn't be stuck getting up at seven thirty in the morning. He wasn't a morning person, never had been. He dragged himself from his bed and into his adjoining bathroom. He walked to the mirror and growled when seeing his shoulder length blonde hair was now lying flat against his shoulders. He hated it like that. It made him look like a girl or like one of those preppy jocks. He grabbed his gel and spiked up his hair at the front and with that done his hair actually seemed a little bit shorter. He washed and brushed his teeth also noticing how his deep blue eyes that used to sparkle was now dull and had seemed to grow darker. He sighed it wasn't worth thinking about his eyes now after all there was nothing he could do about it.

He walked back into his room throwing off his dirty t-shirt and jeans and pulled on a cream and green t-shirt with the number 57 on it and an orange jumpsuit. He tied the top part of the jumpsuit around his waist and then pulled on a baggy black belt that had compartments which he put his beyblade in. He was lucky to get a beyblade as it was a new sport out and cost a lot of money so he had saved up for ten months to buy one. He pulled on his black trainers and green biker gloves that had three fingers fully covered. When he walked out in the streets many people stared at his weird dress statement but he didn't care. This was what he felt comfortable in and he wouldn't change for nobody an he meant nobody. He grabbed his sports jacket and ran out of the house-calling goodbye to his mum. He walked down the street with his hands in his pockets and head down. He didn't look at anyone as he walked after all there was no one to look at.

"Hey squirt!" came a rough shout. Max groaned that was all he needed.

"What do you want Rick?" Max sighed. He turned around and looked up at the tall imposing figure of Rick. Max didn't know his surname as Rick stated that a surname didn't prove anything about you or struck fear in people's hearts is was your first name which was important. 19-year-old Rick had white hair that was pulled back in a ponytail and very powerful arms that could crush you in a second.

"You're not going to say hi to your favourite neighbour?" he asked.

"When I meet them I'll tell you."

"Oh big words from such a little man. Anyway that's not important but I heard that you're getting new students at your college."

"And what's so important about that. They'll probably join Michael and all those preps," he stated sharply.

"You should stop being a coward and fight him. That'll show them whose boss."

"Yeah it'll show them that he's the boss," Max stated flatly.

"Fine but these new kids supposedly they're beybladers," Rick said knowing this would gain the interest of the blonde.

"Really? Cool I wonder if they're in my course," Max stated for once interested in something. He loved beyblading and he only knew that three other people in this town owned a beyblade but now more were coming. He couldn't wait to get to college now to meet these new students.

"I have got to go see you Rick!" Max stated waving and walking off towards the college.

After a ten-minute walk he finally got to College and sighed when he saw the familiar tall building. The white walls, the windows, some with bars on showing there were computers in that room just reminded him how much of a prison this was. Too him anyway and certain people were his jailers always pushing him down. A tall spiked gate surrounded the area making sure that at night the area was safe. He looked at the large field, the many cars that parked there and then the crowd of jocks that waited by the main area of the school and sighed. It was just another normal day. Max bit his lip as he saw a familiar red head with a baseball cap backwards standing with his friends. That was Michael Parker who was the thorn in Max's side. Michael made sure that Max knew how unpopular he was and how Michael ruled the College. After five months of it Max knew that he would always be unpopular in this college.

Max started to walk towards the main doors when he heard the roar of two cars. He turned as did everybody else towards the sound and saw two Honda Civics driving at high speed down the road and though the College gates before swerving and parking expertly. One car was silver with green slashes like claw marks down the side with a white tiger baring its fangs. The other car was dark blue but had Red fire down the sides with a majestic looking Phoenix spreading its wings in the middle of the flames. The cars were beautiful and Max as well as Michael had never seen cars as cool as they were. The windows were tinted black and they had large silver alloys and loud rock music could be heard coming from inside the cars. The doors to the silver car opened and two boys got out. One of them was short and looked to be a first year like him. He was holding a laptop and had glasses on the top of his head. Max knew he would be labelled a geek or a nerd but by seeing the guy standing next to him Max knew that everyone would be too scared to say anything to him.

The boy who had gotten out of the drivers side looked to be 18 and Max knew he would be in the last year. He looked to be Chinese and had sharp amber eyes surrounded by thick lashes. He was tall, taller then Max and had a lean physique as if he worked out a lot. He was wearing baggy black bottoms with a short-sleeved Chinese shirt that had tails that fell to his knees at the front and the back. He was wearing black biker gloves and wore a red ying yang bandanna. He had raven black hair that was wrapped in a white cloth and looked like a tail. Max knew that this boy would get a lot of admirers.

The doors to the Phoenix car opened and out stepped two figures. One of them looked to be the same age as Max and the boy with glasses. He had back length midnight blue hair that was pulled back in a low ponytail and he wore a red and blue baseball cap backwards. He was tall yet not as tall as the Chinese boy and was wearing grey trousers with red and blue trainers. He wore a yellow shirt with a red jacket over the top with the arms rolled up to his elbows and blue biker gloves.

The person who caught Max's attention the most though was the boy who had gotten out of the drivers side of the phoenix car. He had to be the toughest looking person Max had ever seen. He knew that many people would be scared to get on the wrong side of him. He was tall even taller then the Chinese boy and seemed to be about 6 foot. The back of his hair was dark blue that seemed black in some light and was pulled back into a short ponytail and the front of his hair was grey and fell into his crimson eyes making them look darker and sharper. He was wearing baggy dark blue trousers with a chain from the belt to his back pocket. His belt was dark red and the buckle was in the shape of a wolf. He was wearing what seemed to be a black tank top that was loose but still showed of his muscled, yet still lithe, physique. Over the top he was wearing a loose waist length black shirt that was open and had buckles on the arms. Around his neck he was wearing a scarf that flew behind him and reach down to his knees. On his hands he wore black biker gloves with what seemed to be a wrist weight around his left wrist above the glove. On his face giving him the look of a thug was two blue triangles on each cheek whilst also making him look untouchable and cold.

Max found himself intrigued by this bunch of strangers and hoped that they didn't get in with Michael.

"Excuse me," asked a polite voice that seemed to struggle a little with English. Max turned to address the speaker and found he facing the Chinese boy he had just seen. It seemed that whilst he was looking at the two-tone enigma the Chinese boy had walked over to him.

"Yes can I help you?" Max asked smiling kindly. The Chinese boy seemed to relax instantly and as if this was the answer he and his friends had been waiting for because he motioned for his friends to come over to them. Max was kind of nervous. No one ever spoke to him; after all if they did Michael would beat them up so now most people gave him a wide berth.

"Yes we were wondering if maybe you could show us around as we are new here," the Chinese boy continued.

"Of course I'm Max by the way," Max stated happily. Maybe he would finally have some friends.

"I'm Rei, the boy with glasses is Kenny, the boy in the hat is Tyson and the one with the triangles on his face is Kai," Rei stated motioning to each in turn.

"Hey!" they all greeted except for Kai.

"Don't mind mr sourpuss over there he never speaks to anyone," Tyson stated grinning. Max laughed at the sour look Kai gave Tyson.

"Tyson I don't think you should have said that," Max stated.

"Oh don't worry Maxie Kai wouldn't hurt me," Tyson laughed. Max smiled he had been called Maxie.

"Don't be so sure Tyson do remember that we live in the same house and I get up earlier then you" Kai stated in a flat voice that held a hint of a threat. Tyson gulped and hid behind Rei.

"Rei don't let him hurt me," Tyson whined causing Rei to sigh.

"Tyson you bring it on yourself," Rei stated. Max laughed.

"How about we get to class though I don't know which ones you are in," Max stated.

"Well I'm in games development first year," Kenny stated.

"I'm in art and design," Tyson said.

"I'm in uniformed services," Rei replied.

"Raw materials and animation," Kai said shortly. Max blinked. It was hard work doing two courses.

"Are you two in third year?" Max asked.

"Yeah we are," Rei answered for the both of them. Max nodded and motioned for them to follow him. He walked into the college area and saw the interested gazes the new bunch got. Max smiled and led them to all of their courses.

"Where should we meet each other?" Kenny asked.

"How about at the reception when it's lunch then I can properly show you around," Max stated. Everyone nodded and went to their respected courses rooms.

Max was in the same course, as Tyson and Max actually liked his course now that he had someone to talk to and muck around with. He liked having a friend and it was like old times. The sparkle started to come back into his eyes and he laughed, as he hadn't in a long time. When it was lunch they went to the reception and found Emily and Michael trying to talk to Kai. Emily was a short girl who wore glasses and acted like a know it all. Kai though wasn't listening to them and when he spotted Tyson and Max he walked off without a backwards glance and towards the two boys.

"Hey," he stated. Tyson and Max said their greetings and Max watched fearfully as Michael and Emily stalked over to them.

"That was really rude just leaving and not saying anything," Emily screeched.

"Do I look like I care?" Kai sighed causing Max to snigger.

"I don't see what you're laughing about loser. Like they are actually your friends," Michael hissed venomously. Max's eyes widened in hurt and looked down at the floor. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up into the face of Tyson smiling down at him causing Max to smile tentiviley back. Tyson turned his head and glared at Michael but before he could say anything Kai jumped in.

"We are his friends actually unlike the brainless arseholes that hang around you. Can you say users," Kai snapped harshly his crimson eyes glittering. Kai hated it when people were rude to others that didn't deserve it.

"They are not users!" Michael stormed.

"Oh really then what was that I heard about how you were so stuck up and how they didn't actually like you but you had a massive house with such a nice pool. To me they sound like users," Kai stated in a bored tone. Michael went red and clenched his fists.

"Kai!" came a shout and the group turned to see Rei and Kenny coming towards them. Now Kenny wasn't scary but Rei was with his amber eyes and he looked like someone who could cause a lot of damage. Michael didn't want to see what Kai and Rei would do to him so he turned and stalked off with Emily running after him like a puppy dog.

"Thank you," Max stated smiling.

"Hn," was the cool reply.

"What was all that about?" Kenny asked holding his laptop close to him. Tyson told the story and Max watched as Rei's eyes slit in anger.

"Thank God I wasn't here I would have killed them. That is so rude," he stated angrily.

"Yeah well it's over and done with now," Max, stated. Rei, Tyson and Kenny looked at him sadly and then nodded to each other.

"How about we skip the courses this afternoon and we go and have some fun," Tyson stated.

"Won't we get in trouble?"

"Nah they don't really care after all we are adults," Rei stated.

"Ok then." Rei motioned for Max to follow him and the others and they walked out of the college towards the cars.

"Rei Tyson is going with you I am not being stuck with him again," Kai growled.

"Fine but you take Max and Kenny. Tyson is like having two more people in the car," Rei stated causing Tyson to call out.

"That's not nice!" Kai and Rei just looked at him then turned to Max and Kenny.

"Who's sitting in the front and who's sitting in the back?" they were asked.

"I don't mind," Max shrugged.

"I need to sit in the back so I have more space to put my laptop and notes," Kenny stated. Rei, Kai and Tyson rolled their eyes then went to the respective cars. They got in the car except for Kai who looked at Max.

"You coming or what?" he stated. Max blushed then ran to the passenger's side and slid in. The seats were in black leather and very comfortable and there was a lot of space. Kai slid in beside him and turned the engine on. Metallica instantly blared out of the speakers causing Max to jump and an amused glance from Kai. Kenny and Kai put on their seatbelts and Max looked back to see Kenny turning on his laptop and spreading notes all over the back seat.

"Kenny make sure you don't leave any of those papers in my car again," Kai stated. Kenny nodded distractedly as he was too busy in his work.

"You better put on your seatbelt," Kai stated in an emotionless tone and as soon as Max had done as he was told Kai had reversed and sped out the gates at such a speed Max was holding on for dear life.

One thought resonated through Max's mind. What had he gotten himself into?

* * *

**Authors Notes: Can I please have five reviews then I will update with the next chapter!**


	2. chapter 2

**Authors Note: Thank you so much for the reviews really thanks a lot it means loads. One quick thing Fall Angel you will get your wish partly in the next chapter as i already have that written but everyone is going to have to review this chapter to get the next.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the concept so do not steal watches evil stealing lawyers**

**Pairings: KaixMax, Maybe ReixTyson i'm indecided tell me if you want it.**

**Warnings: Swearing and Slash.**

**Finding the light**

Max watched as Kai changed gear expertly without looking as if he had been driving all his life. As they sped through the town Max watched in awe, as Kai swerved around cars and got into spaces that he thought wasn't possible. He had relaxed in the older boys strong presence even though he hardly knew him, and the fact that Kai hardly talked to him if at all. Max looked out the corner of his eye and watched as Kai stared intently at the road and moved in between cars. He could hear the clicking of keys as Kenny ignored the real world and was engrossed in whatever he was doing on his laptop. Max cried out when all of a sudden when a small sports car cut right in front of them. Max had flashes of them hitting the car in front but Kai with quick reflexes slammed on the brakes and stopped just in time so they didn't crash.

"Where did you learn to drive you arsehole!" he shouted out of his window. All he got in response was a middle finger as the sports car sped off. Kai muttered under his breath his crimson eyes slitting angrily.

"Kai?" Max tried timidly not knowing what to do.

"What?" growled Kai turning furious eyes onto the smaller blonde. Max shrunk back out of fear of what the much taller and stronger male would do to him if he continued.

"Nothing," Max replied and looked out the window and Kai started moving. He watched as the scenery flew by wondering where they were going. He looked out the tinted window and saw that Rei's car was on the right of them. Kai's window went down and Max feeling a cold, sharp breeze looked over at Kai who was smirking out the window towards Rei who was looking past Tyson as his window was down.

"You ready?" Rei called.

"You won't win Rei you never do," Kai stated boldly.

"There's a first time for everything."

"We'll see. Winner gets two hundred," Kai stated and Rei nodded.

"Ok I have inputted the data into the system. From my calculations there is a service station 3 miles from a certain point coming up. When I give the usual sign let it rip. The first one to get to the service station gets it," Kenny spoke up from the back. Max looked between them all. He looked at Tyson's grinning face and the smirking expressions that adorned Kai's and Rei's and gulped. He quickly made sure that he was buckled in.

Then on the count of three from Kenny and sharp blaring noise from his laptop they were off. Max held on for dear life as Kai sped through cars on the opposite side of the road with cars coming towards them and how he swerved just in time. He looked to the side and saw that Rei was in front.

"Kai?" Max started tentatively. Kai turned towards him and smirked. Then he stepped on the accelerator and sped off past Rei and down the road easily winning until they came to a service station. Kai sped into a car parking space and waited ten seconds before Rei parked in the space beside them. Kai got out of the car with Max following him. He was a bit shaky. He had never seen driving like that and had never felt as exhilarated as he did now.

"What took you so long Rei," Kai taunted. Rei glared at Kai and held out a wad of notes.

"There two hundred," he sighed. Max's eyes widened.

"Two hundred quid. Oh my god!" Max gasped. Rei, Kai, Tyson and Kenny looked towards him and they all, except Kai, laughed.

"Oh yeah you're not used to us are you. Kai and me always race and the winner gets money to spend on whatever they like and as Kai usually wins he always spends it on his car or CD's," Rei stated shrugging as if it didn't matter.

"Where do you get the money?" Max asked.

"Well sometimes we race in street races and sometimes we repair cars so we get paid that way," Tyson stated.

"Do you drive as well Tyson?" Max asked.

"No I wish. I'm not old enough and Kai won't let me go anywhere near any of his or Rei cars without one of them with me," Tyson stated.

"Yeah because last time you caused three hundred pounds worth of damage," Kenny stated.

"It was an accident," Tyson blushed. The others just rolled their eyes.

"Is that how you can afford beyblades?" Max asked. They nodded.

"Do you beyblade?" Tyson asked. Max nodded.

"I'm mostly defensive though," Max, stated.

"We'll have to battle you one day won't we," Rei stated.

"Yes then I can take the stats," Kenny piped up.

Kai started walking to the part of the services that had a coffee shop and the others followed him. He had his hands in his pockets and head down not saying a word to anyone. Rei and Tyson followed him with Max and Kenny taking the rear. They walked into the building and Max saw people turn their heads and look at Kai. Who wouldn't? Kai was unique and seemed to have an aura telling people to leave him alone. They walked to the coffee shop.

"Who's going to get the drinks?" Max asked.

"Well since Kai just won two hundred I think he can pay for us," Rei stated. Kai sighed.

"Fine what do you all want?" he asked.

"I'll have a coke," Tyson stated.

"Tea," Kenny spoke up from his open laptop.

"Milk as you should know by now," Rei said.

"And you what do you want?" Kai asked looking at Max.

"Um a Fanta please," Max spoke timidly. Kai nodded then walked up to the counter ordering all the drinks. Max looked around at his new friends and smiled at the oddity of all of them. Tyson with his large eyes and big grin was shuffling his feet in an agitated way. Rei was sitting there with his legs crossed and his calm eyes looking around at the passing people with interest. Kenny was typing furiously on his laptop. They were all different. He wondered how they got to know each other.

"Hey Rei how did you all get to know each other?" Max asked.

"Hmm? Oh well it was by accident really. We all went to the same English speaking school over in Japan but we hated each other. Kai was the bully of the school. He was tough, brutal, smart and as most girls stated completely hot. He didn't talk to anybody except his lackeys that followed around after him as if they were as popular and tough as him. Even though he would never pick on anybody who he knew was weaker then him so he picked on me. I was the new kid in school. I didn't know anybody except this girl who was so clingy and pink it was torture. Kai used to bully and torment me for the sake of it and well we got in many fights. Tyson was the most popular kid in school. He was a joker and always had a laugh with people so many liked him and Kenny well he was the computer nerd of the school. He was always seen with his laptop and many people used to bully him. I stuck up for him once and we became friends. Tyson saw this and helped us out sometimes causing us to be friends," Rei stated. Max looked over at Kai and frowned. So he used to be a bully. That wasn't something that Max liked.

"Then how did you and Kai become friends?" Max asked.

"Well I was really into cars even then and so was Kai. He was called the king of the road. We raced once and he beat me only by an inch but he still won. He was intrigued though and kept wanting to race me. We became sort of friends and we are really competitive with each other," Rei shrugged. Kai came over with the drinks and set them down.

"Tyson stop fidgeting it's really annoying," he snapped. Tyson grumbled but complied anyway.

"There I'm not getting your drinks anymore," he snapped. He seemed angry for some reason.

"What's wrong with you?" Rei asked.

"Yeah you seem even more grumpy then usual," Tyson stated cheekily.

"Nothing just leave it," he snapped. Tyson grinned and looked over at Kai's hand, which had a number on it.

"Ooh Kai you got a girlfriend?" he taunted.

"No!"

"Then whose number is that?"

"Nobody's!" Kai snapped rubbing furiously at his hand. Max looked at the guy sitting next to him confused. Why was he so furious about having a phone number on the back of his hand?

"Tyson just leave it. You're giving me a headache!" Max stated. Tyson huffed and Max grinned cheekily at him.

"I saw an arcade here how about we going and play some air hockey?" Max asked. Tyson nodded sharply and they ran out and down the corridor to the arcade. They went straight to the air hockey table and started up a game.

"I am the king of air hockey you will never win!" Tyson said puffing out his chest.

"Oh yeah well your time as king is over as I am going to kick your arse!" Max responded and they played a furious game of air hockey neither one gaining any ground. They were so into the game they didn't notice when Kai, Rei and Kenny came in holding their drinks. They watched amused as the game became more furious and the trash talk what was going on.

"You call that playing air hockey please my dead grandmother plays better then you!" Tyson shouted just barely managing to block the puck.

"Right she probably died from shame of how bad you play," Replied Max. Tyson growled and hit the puck so hard is smashed into Max's hand making him cry out. Kai and Rei were by his side in a second and Kai grabbed his injured hand.

"AHHH! Be careful," Max, cried cradling his injured hand.

"Max Kai has to touch your hand to see what's wrong with it," Rei stated kindly. Max looked at Rei then looked at Kai and nodded tears of pain shining in his deep blue eyes. He held out his hand wincing as Kai took it. He felt that Kai was being gentle and was inwardly gasping he didn't know Kai could be gentle. He looked down and saw that Kai was pushing his thumb against parts of his hand as if trying to see if there was any damage. Max noticed how their hands seemed to fit perfectly together and he quickly shook his head of that thought. He wasn't gay he liked girls and he was positive that Kai was straight as well.

"AHH!" Max suddenly screamed causing many people to look at them strangely.

"I found the problem. I can easily fix it but I need to go to my car to get what I need," Kai stated professionally. Max thought that he could have easily been a doctor or something like that. Rei nodded.

"Fine how about you take Max to your car fix him up then take him home whilst I have a little word with Tyson," Rei said and Max saw that he had a dangerous glint in his eye.

"Maxie I'm so sorry," Tyson gushed as Max started to be led away with Kai. Max just shook his head.

"It doesn't matter Tyson we were becoming a bit rough it could have me who hurt you," Max stated grinning.

"Like you could ever hurt me!" Tyson stated then turned when Rei grabbed him by the shoulder. Kenny was staying with them, as he too wanted a word with Rei about his car or something. Max walked out into the car park with Kai by his side and he suddenly felt awkward. With the others he could joke and laugh but with Kai he seemed to be the type who liked long conversations. Max shivered. The air was getting colder. Even though it was February it was as cold as December and he looked up at the white sky and knew that it would probably snow later, which would be a sight to see. Kai unlocked his car by touching a button on his keys.

"Go and sit down I'll be a minute," Kai stated. Max nodded and went to the passenger side still cradling his hand that had a steady throb now. He knew it would probably swell and bruise and he was worried about what his mum would say. He sat down with his legs still out of the car and he watched as Kai went to the boot of the car and pulled out a first aid kit.

"Why do you have a first aid kit in the boot of your car?" Max asked.

"Well with Tyson around you need this precaution," Kai stated causing Max to laugh.

"I suppose you're right," he chuckled. Kai smirked then knelt by Max's knees opening the first aid kit.

"This might hurt," Kai said gruffly. Max nodded and suddenly cried out when something that felt like ice was sprayed onto his injured hand.

"Oh stop being a baby I need to get the swelling out now," Kai stated. He pulled a bandage and then started wrapping Max's hand tightly and securing it with bandage tape.

"There," he stated putting the first aid kit back and walking to the drivers side. Max swung himself fully into the car and shut the door. He looked at his hand it seemed to be done from a professional.

"Kai?" Max started.

"Hm?" Kai started the car and reversed out of the parking space.

"How did you know what to do? Have you been trained in medicine or something?" Max asked.

"It's nothing," Kai stated firmly.

"But Kai," Max tried causing Kai to turn angry crimson eyes on him.

"Max I said it's nothing so just leave it!" he exclaimed. Max nodded and turned his head to look out the window. He heard Kai sigh but he never said anything.

'_Great Max well done. Just make the guy who could easily crush you hate you and think of you as a nosy brat well done good job,' _Max thought angrily to himself. He looked over at Kai and saw his firm jaw line and the way the front of his hair framed his face. He looked untouchable, not human; he looked like one of those who would kill you without a second thought, emotionless. Max wondered why Kai was like that. He was a mystery that was for sure. He looked around and saw that they were at the college and had stopped.

"Why have we stopped here?" Max asked timidly.

"I don't know where you live do I so you have to tell me directions from here to your house," Kai stated as if he was talking to an idiot. Max nodded.

"You go straight on from here," Max said and they carried on in silence occasionally being broken by Max telling Kai directions.

They soon came to Max's road and Kai looked around.

"Nice neighbourhood," he stated. Max nodded and the told Kai which house was his. Kai took him to his house and stayed in the car.

"Thanks for the lift Kai tell the others I'll see them tomorrow," Max said stepping out of the car.

"I will bye Max," and with that Kai had sped off. Max looked after the Phoenix car until it had disappeared. Kai had said bye to him. Max smiled maybe Kai didn't hate him, ok so he might still think of him as a nosy brat but hey he could live with that. He opened his front door and walked into the house.

"Max where have you been? Who was that who dropped you off? What happened to your hand?" came the unstoppable questions from his mother. Max sighed then turned to his mum.

"I was with some new friends who just moved here. That was Kai one of my new friends. I kind of punched a wall in excitement of playing air hockey," Max answered. Ok so maybe the last one was a lie but the other two were true. He just didn't want his mum to think his friend was someone who would hurt him.

"You have friends. That is wonderful. I told you it wouldn't be so bad here!" he mother stated smiling. Max smiled back kindly.

"You were right mum. I should have listened to you," he stated even though he was lying she wouldn't know that.

"Ok well honey dinner will be ready in half an hour it's your favourite noodles," His mum stated happily.

"With mustard?" Max asked. His mum nodded and Max jumped for joy he loved noodles with mustard. He walked upstairs and to his room smiling for the first time in months. He finally had some friends.

* * *

**Authors Note: Like it well please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Notes: I'm so sorry about the long wait for this chapter. Thank you for your reviews I agree with you about the lack of Kai/Max slash. Anyway again sorry about the long wait. bows There's no excuse apart from the fact I had forgotten where I had saved this so... Here it is the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing apart from the plot and the carboard box i lived in.**

**Warnings: Swearing, SLASH**

**Pairings: Max/Kai, Tyson/Rei others undecided.**

**Finding the Light**

A few hours later Max was lounging in his room reading an Anne Rice novel. He had decided that he wouldn't go to the cliff tonight and he didn't know how happy that had made his mum. The worst thing in the world for any parent was watching as their child became miserable and sad when they should be happy and smiling. The phone rang but Max ignored it, continuing to read the novel. Anyway it wouldn't be for him, he hadn't given anyone his number. Also no one liked him so who would want to ring him?

"Max it's for you!" his mother called happily up the stairs shocking Max. He soon frowned though because he hadn't given anybody his number. He put down the book and walked to the phone on his desk. He picked up the phone gingerly as if it would bite him any second and held it to his ear.

"Hello?" he said cautiously as he heard the click on the other end, which signified his mum, had put down the phone, and waited for a response.

"Hey Maxie!" came the bright happy voice that belonged to Tyson. Max sighed with relief thinking it had been Michael wanting revenge for Kai earlier on. He then grinned when he finally realised who was talking to him.

"Hey Tyson! One question how did you get my number?" Max asked.

"Well buddy we looked in the telephone book and found your number!" came the happy response. Max had to wonder if Tyson was on drugs. How could anyone be that…chipper?

"Oh ok so what do you want?" Max asked taking the phone to his bed and laying down on it.

"Oh nothing just wanted to chat to my new friend," Tyson responded.

"**Tyson be serious," **came Rei's voice.

"Rei how are you speaking at the same time?" Tyson asked his voice sounding as if someone was talking to him from the dead.

"**We do have more then one phone," **came the sharp response. Max smothered a laugh. Tyson was kind of an idiot.

"But you're in the garage with Kai and there's no phone in there," Tyson stated.

"**_Because you idiot we have the cordless phone in here with us_,"** shouted Kai from the background. Max couldn't take it and burst out laughing. Both Kai and Rei were speaking to Tyson as if he was a child who had to be taught to stop wetting the bed.

"Don't laugh that's really mean," Tyson stated. Max just continued to laugh, imagining the boy pouting.

"**Ok it seems that Tyson isn't going to be serious so it's up to me. The reason we are calling you is because we wanted to know if you wanted to come over. We're having a movie night like we usually do on Fridays and Tyson wants you to come over," **Rei explained. Max smiled. He felt happy for once, although he still felt a bit cautious which made him hesitate. What if this was just a clever plan of Michaels to make him drop his guard and then when he least expects it pull a hurtful prank on him.

"Come on Maxie say yes please don't leave me with Mr Sourpuss and Rei. They like all those movies that have a story when I prefer horror with action and Kenny likes the Matrix. What type of movies do you like?" Tyson asked quickly. Yes that proved it. Tyson was on drugs.

"I don't mind I like all type of movies but yeah I'll come round," Max stated. After all he could deal with anything Michael threw him. He couldn't let the fear of Michael stop him from having a life and maybe, just maybe this was the real thing and they truly did want him to be their friend.

"**That's cool. I'll come and pick you up in ten minutes. Kai told me where you lived. You'll have to stay over, as it'll be late when the movies finish. Is that ok?" **Rei asked. Max knew that Rei was the practical one who always thought things through.

"Let me just ask," Max went to his bedroom door and shouted down to his mum asking if he could sleep round his friends. His mum, so pleased that he had friends, readily agreed.

"I'm allowed," Max exclaimed when he got back to the phone. A large grin was plastered on his face making him look like a blonde Cheshire cat.

"YAHOO, you better get ready then see you when you get here. Bye Maxie," Tyson exclaimed in a childish voice. Max laughed as Tyson hung up.

"**Like the idiot stated be ready. See you in ten minutes," **came Rei's response and then he too hung up. Max grinned and grabbed his sports bag shoving in his pyjamas and underwear. He went to his bathroom and grabbed his toiletries. He looked at himself in the mirror and saw how the sparkle in his eye was starting to return. All because of some people who had only came today. He couldn't believe how fast everything had happened. He didn't care though he was just glad he had some friends. He only hoped that this wasn't a trick. He wouldn't be able to deal if his friends were taken away from him. Having had something and then have it taken away from you was a lot worse then never having it in the first place.

Ten minutes passed and Max heard the loud horn from a car. He looked out his window and noticed Rei was out there. Max ran down the stairs saying goodbye to his mother and was out the door in a second. He was literally bouncing to the car.

"Hey Rei!" Max greeted chirpily.

"Hey Max get in then," Rei stated smiling, amusement shining in his amber eyes. Max got in the car and watched as Rei expertly drove the car though he couldn't help but compare Rei to Kai. Whilst Rei was talented in driving he didn't seem as natural as Kai. All the movements Kai used whilst changing gear seemed to flow and as if he was part of the car whilst Rei seemed a bit jerky and as if he had been trained to drive since he was young, not from natural talent. Max shook his head, why was he so interested in how Kai drove or how he seemed to flow with the gears? That sounded corny. He hoped he didn't say that in front of Kai. He could just imagine his face. He shook his head. He had to get Kai out of his thoughts. Otherwise he might slip one day and say something very embarrassing. He looked out the window and saw it had started to sleet.

"I knew it would snow," Max sighed. Rei looked at him.

"It's sleet so it isn't really snow," Rei stated as if it had heard him the weather changed to full snow and it was falling heavily.

"Ok so maybe it is snowing," Rei grinned and Max grinned back.

"I told you," Max said sticking his tongue out at Rei who raised an eyebrow in return. Max looked out at the snow before turning back to Rei.

"Rei why do you want to be my friend? You all seem the type who wouldn't want to hang around with somebody like me," Max stated sadly, snow always made him despondent. Rei turned to Max and saw the sadness in his eyes.

"Max we may seem that type but we're not like that. We saw you and thought you would seem a good friend and Tyson instantly liked you. When we saw you getting bullied by that guy Michael I think Kai said well we figured that you were like us. We all got bullied once well maybe not Kai but we don't know anything about his past. Max trust us we can always tell who would be a good friend and that's you so stop worrying ok," Rei stated smiling softly. Max smiled and nodded and soon turned his attention to the road. When they turned down a road that seemed for the well off. He instantly knew where they were. Michael and Emily and all his friends lived down here.

"Why are we here?" Max asked.

"We live here that's why," Rei stated. He came to the house right at the end of the street that seemed the biggest.

It was a large manor that had ceiling to floor windows and three garages. There were about five cars on the drive. All with different designs and Max saw Kai's car and there was also a sleek black motorbike with red slashed down the side like blood. All around the manor was a large black gate that had electrical wire on the top.

"All the gates are electric so don't ever touch them unless you have pressed in the code," Rei stated. Max nodded and looked at the manor with large eyes. There was what seemed to be a large garden around the back, which was perfectly manicured. Rei punched in a code and the gates opened. Rei drove in.

"Whose cars are these?" Max asked.

"The Phoenix, the plain fire and the grim reaper cars are Kai's and the blue lightning and the tri dagger cars are mine," Rei said stopping the car.

"Who's the motorbike?"

"Oh that's Kai's as well. He first drove motorbikes then turned to cars," Rei said shrugging going to the boot of the car and grabbing Max's bag. He handed it to Max and walked to the house. The front door opened and out ran Tyson, he ran up to Max and hugged him.

"Maxie!" he exclaimed. Max laughed as they walked into the house, Tyson keeping a tight hold on Max's arm, who was sure that his arm was going to go blue from lack of circulation. They started telling jokes to each other. He turned around and noticed that Rei was still out there.

"Aren't you coming Rei?" Max asked noticing out the corner of his eye that Kai had come out of the garage and was looking deliciously manly in blue overalls that were tied around his waist, black boots, a white wife beater shirt that had oil stains all over it as well as over his jean overalls and face. He noticed that without his scarf Kai seemed to have a very powerful neck and his arms seemed very muscular. Max could just imagine being held in those arms. Max tore his eyes quickly away from Kai, horrified by what he had just though after all he wasn't gay!

"No me and Kai are going to put the cars away in the garages. We don't want to get them wrecked in this weather," he stated pointing to the snow, which had gotten heavier. Max noticed that he was getting colder. Tyson dragged him in.

"Max you are shivering and you've only been standing out there a few minutes," Tyson stated. Max just shook his head.

"I feel the cold easily."

"Wimp!"

"Am not!" Max cried before cutting off as he felt the warmth from the manor. He looked around at the entrance hall of the manor and saw how rich it looked instantly feeling out of place. After all his house wasn't even half the size of this manor.

"Come on I'll show you around whilst Kai and Rei move the cars. Max followed Tyson as he showed him upstairs. Thankfully Tyson had let go of his arm and Max winced slightly as he rubbed at the elbow to bring back the circulation. Tyson sure did have a tight grip.

"We'll start upstairs because then when we come down we can go straight to the room we have dubbed the cinema," Tyson explained seeing Max's inquisitive glance as to why they were upstairs. Not that he minded. Upstairs was as beautiful as what he saw downstairs but don't people usually show the bottom of the house before going to the top. They walked up the grand staircase, which stopped so you could get off at the first floor and then started again so you could go to the second. The top of the second flight of stairs was pitch black and Max hoped Tyson would turn on the lights when they walked up there, otherwise there was going to be an accident. Due to Max thinking they were going to the very top he put a foot on the bottom step of the second flight of stairs before instantly being pulled back by Tyson. Max looked at him his eyebrow raised.

"Aren't we going up there?" Max asked curiously. What was so back about the top floor, which would cause Tyson to react like that?

"No Max that's Kai's area. We're not allowed up there. He has taken the whole top floor. None of us know why he needs the whole top floor but when we asked he became so angry it was scary. He said it was his business so we just left it," Tyson explained pulling Max away from the stairs, his face showing fear. Max took one last look at the stairs then followed Tyson to the bedrooms all the while thinking about the secret floor. For some odd reason he started thinking of beauty and the beast but Kai was no beast.

Max loved all the bedrooms he was shown. All the rooms had large four-poster beds and were all styled to fit their owner. Tyson's was blue and silver with a picture of a large dragon that was called Dragoon. In Rei's room it was silver and green like his car and the same white tiger was on the wall, which Tyson said was called Drigger. Kenny's room was like any computer fanatics would be. There were computer parts everywhere. Max had to be careful where he trod otherwise something sharp could end up embedded in his foot or crushed, and because he didn't know how much each thing was worth he didn't want to take the chance.

They then walked downstairs and Max was shown the gym, which had a bey dish and was top of the range with every part of gym equipment you could think of. The kitchen was humongous and modern and then they went to the living room, which had a computer and a large CD player, a large T.V and pictures were all over the walls. Max went up to one large picture and smiled when he saw it. It showed Kenny and Rei sitting on the hood of Kai's car whilst Kai was arguing with Tyson who seemed embarrassed.

"Like the picture?" Tyson asked. He turned and smiled.

"Yeah what's Kai shouting at you for?" Max asked.

"Well I kind of scratched his car with a key and then put in the wrong petrol," Tyson replied. Max laughed. He looked at the other photos and he smiled by how normal they seemed, how much like friends they were. All the pictures, which had Tyson and Kai in, usually showed them arguing. Max loved this room. They walked back out and Tyson showed him to the games room that had air hockey and Tyson cast a guilty look at Max's bandaged up hand. Max though noticing Tyson's look said nothing, just wanting to forget about the whole incident and about how it felt for Kai to hold his hand.

"Tyson there you are," Kenny stated coming out of a side door, causing both Max and Tyson to jump.

"Hey Kenny don't do that. You'll give us a heart attack."

"Good because then maybe I'll get some peace and quiet," retorted Kenny and Max had to admit that was a good comeback.

"Fine, be that way you Meany don't expect me to save you any food at breakfast," Tyson pouted.

"Like you do anyway?" Kenny snorted.

"Oh leave me alone. What do you want anyway?" Tyson was in a mood a now, even Max could tell that.

"We're going to put on the movies so you better get ready," Kenny stated.

"Get ready what do you mean get ready?" Max asked finally speaking up after the little argument.

"Well we watch so many movies they don't usually end till three in the morning and we are all dead tired. We once stayed in our every day clothes and they became so wrinkled and dirty and we had pressure marks from belts and such we decided that every time we have a movie fest we wear our pyjamas because then we can go straight to bed," Kenny explained. Max nodded and Tyson, who was still sulking, led him to the spare room where he would be staying. It was just like all the other bedrooms apart from the fact it was done in neutral colours, just white and cream.

Max then changed into his baggy black checked bottoms and his very large Avenged Sevenfold t-shirt he had gotten from an old friend a long time ago. He walked out of his room and met Tyson in knee length shorts with a baggy white t-shirt and shin length socks. They walked down the stairs and into a door Max hadn't been in. It seemed he was in an actual cinema. Kenny was already there in shorts and t-shirt both grey and he still had his laptop. Max wondered if Kenny ever went anywhere without it. Rei was also there in baggy black bottoms with a blue t-shirt his hair was still wrapped. Then Max looked over at Kai and inwardly gasped.

He looked normal and dare he say it, hot. Max groaned when he thought that but decided he would think about it later in more detail. Kai had washed off the blue triangles so he seemed human and was wearing a baggy khaki green army top (tank top) and long baggy dark blue cotton bottoms he was also bare foot. Max saw that Kai was actually really muscular. He also noticed a small black tattoo on his right arm. He couldn't make out what it said but the picture looked like a phoenix. Max was shocked. Kai actually had a tattoo, which were supposed to hurt like hell. He wondered if Kai cried or moaned from the pain or was he his usual emotionless self.

"We've got pizza and as we didn't know if you like the same as us so we also got plain," Rei stated breaking Max from his reverie.

"Huh? Oh thanks. I like all pizza really," Max grinned hoping no one caught him staring at Kai, he could see that going over well with all of them.

"A man after my own heart," Tyson spoke up already gobbling up pizza. Max sat down in a comfy red chair, which coincidently was next to Kai. Kai nodded his head in greeting then turned back to the scene, which had started with the opening credits of The Chronicles of Riddick. Max folded his legs up beneath him and watched the movie munching on his pizza and drinking from the bottle of coke Kai had given him from the small cooler by the side of him. He had really gotten into the movie and by the time it ended he wanted to see the prequel to it, Pitch Black. Also he was now a fan of Vin Diesel.

"That was a really good movie," he said when it had finished. All his new friends looked at him and agreed, even Kai though he wasn't as vocal as Rei or as hyper as Tyson and they then put in the movie wrong turn. It started and Max watched morbidly interested as the blood and guts were spilled, and the deaths of the characters and laughed when Kenny became so scared he hid behind his laptop.

"Scared Kenny you never know one of them could be outside this house at this very moment and coming for you wanting to suck your blood," he said in a Dracula tone of voice, pulling back his lips showing his teeth. Kenny cried and scrambled out of the room. Max laughed, as did all the others there.

"You wouldn't think he was sixteen would you?" Kai stated. Max turned his head and shook it.

"Good one Maxie. You are definitely one of us now," Tyson spoke up and Max smiled widely at that. They had admitted it, he was one of them. He couldn't believe he actually had proper friends now. He couldn't believe that he had thought this was all a prank of Michaels. Kai then stood and put in the movie of his choice. It was called Man on Fire with Denzel Washington and Max was shocked to see that it was a deep story with good action and it even made him cry at the end, not that he would admit it afterward. During the movie he had looked over at Kai and noticed how deep he was into the movie. When the little girl was taken and then Denzel Washington's character was blamed Max had to smile when he saw Kai gripping the arm of the chair tightly as if it had happened to him.

He was just about to say something when Kai covered his mouth with his hand. Max was so shocked his mouth opened and his face heated up feeling the hand on his face. He cleared his thoughts before turning and looking at him. Kai pointed to Rei and Tyson who was fast asleep. Max had the sudden urge to go aww. Tyson had his head on Rei's shoulder and was hugging him like one would a teddy bear. Rei in turn had put his head on top of Tyson's and wrapped his own arms around Tyson's waist, almost possessively. Max smothered a laugh and looked at Kai who smirked and held out a digital camera. Max had to put both hands over his mouth to stop his laughter from waking them up. Kai took a picture of the two and then walked out the cinema room motioning for Max to follow him. Max stood up and looked over his shoulder and giggled again as he saw that Tyson had rolled onto Rei his arms moving from around his waist to his chest and curling a fist into Rei's top.

"Are you coming?" Kai whispered, poking a head back into the room before smirking at the scene in front of him, he took another picture. Max then padded out after him and down to the room with the computer in it. He turned on the computer connecting the camera to it.

"What are you going to do?" Max asked leaning over Kai's shoulder trying not to think about how close he was Kai but instead watching as said male opened up the camera program. He laughed as he saw the two pictures.

"What should we put on it?" Kai asked turning his head to Max. Max became so absorbed in Kai's eyes his mouth responded before thinking.

"L-love," he mumbled. Max watched in horror wondering what Kai would do but he thought he was talking about the picture.

"Love, mm, how about young love just like a teddy bear?" Kai stated. Max nodded not trusting his mouth. All he kept seeing was Kai's eyes so close to him. Kai typed it in and then printed out a large A3 print as he had one of those large printers. He smirked then stood up taking the picture.

"What are you going to do with it?" Max asked following the taller and older male.

"Just watch," Kai said mysteriously going out into the hall. He walked to the large blank wall and put the large pictures up on it. Max grinned.

"Perfect," Kai stated smirking back at Max.

"Well I'm going to bed goodnight Max," Kai stated and walked up the stairs and then up the other set. Max watched him go then looked at the picture wishing that it were him and Kai.

Back up where did that thought come from. He groaned as he walked to the bedroom he was staying in and getting into the bed. That was all he needed to be even more of a loser. He couldn't be gay could he? After everything that has happened fate wanted to screw with him even more by making him fancy the one person he could never get. He groaned loudly punching at the pillow before lying back sighing. Yes fate had definitely screwed him over this time.

* * *

**Authors Notes: Here you go Fall Angel I told you i would put some Rei/Tyson action although partly. I hope you all like this chapter. Please review it makes me want to continue.**


End file.
